


Праздные руки

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джону достаточно комфортно рядом с Шерлоком, поэтому он забывается и делает то, чего никто из них не ожидает.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Праздные руки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Idle Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083404) by [Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley). 



Сбегав в магазин за чаем, Джон, как обычно, купил больше продуктов, чем собирался. То, как два взрослых англичанина позволили себе остаться без чая, было выше его понимания, и он подумал, что ему должно быть немного стыдно за это, а может быть, и за то, как легко шоколадное печенье прыгнуло ему в руку. Но он не стал утруждать себя стыдом, решив на этой неделе совершить несколько дополнительных прогулок. Он уже был на полпути к лестнице, когда его окликнула миссис Хадсон. 

− Увидимся через двадцать минут, дорогой.

Она исчезла с головокружительной волной, прежде чем он успел ответить. Неужели она собирается осмотреть их квартиру? На самом деле она никогда этого не делала. Она бывала там достаточно часто по разным причинам, чтобы знать, как всё выглядит, и не колеблясь указывала на беспорядок или что-то ещё, что касалось её.

Он пожал плечами и направился наверх, чтобы найти Шерлока на кухне, суетящегося над миской с чем-то, что выглядело так, будто изо всех сил пыталось стать тестом, но терпело неудачу. Часть его уже находилась в нескольких формочках для кексов. Мука, казалось, готовила захват власти и покрывала почти все поверхности, включая халат Шерлока и его волосы.

Джон уставился на него, держа пакет кончиками пальцев. Шерлок не месил тесто, не смешивал ингредиенты и не пользовался бытовой техникой. Может быть, он пошёл в магазин и на обратном пути проскользнул в другое измерение?

− Какого чёрта... ты _готовишь?_

− Технически, это выпечка. Сконы(1).

− Но почему? И именно так ты готовишь сконы? − спросил он, повысив голос.

− Ты не одобряешь, что я пеку?

− Нет, конечно... Я думаю, что всё в порядке, просто не понимаю, почему ты вдруг решил попробовать свои силы.

− Мне скучно, Джон. − Скатав тесто в ещё один шар, он бросил его в одну из формочек для кексов. Духовка звякнула, показывая, что она нагрелась до нужной температуры. − Скучно.

Джон был уверен, что тесто для сконов не должно скатываться в шарик, и внимательно посмотрел на формочки для кексов. Возможно, всё будет в порядке, но обычно текстура теста для сконов не такая.

О чём он только думал? Конечно, нужная текстура будет отсутствовать. Насколько Джон мог судить, Шерлок не имел ни малейшего представления о кулинарии.

− Боже мой, ты, должно быть, смертельно скучаешь, раз прибегаешь к этому. Жаль, что я не знал, может быть, устроил какое-то вмешательство.

− Я пеку не потому, что мне скучно. Я пеку, потому что мне было скучно и я стрелял в стену, а миссис Хадсон была так сердита на меня за это, что я решил пригласить её присоединиться к нам за чаем и сконами, чтобы ей стало лучше.

Новая дыра от пули в стене над диваном была выше и казалась почему-то больше остальных.

− Она выглядела так, будто вот-вот заплачет, и я подумал, что это будет хороший жест. Миссис Хадсон нечасто прибегает к грубым выражениям, но сегодня она это сделала. − Шерлок сделал паузу и понизил голос, будто собирался поделиться секретом. − Она назвала меня лошадиной задницей, Джон.

− Ого... Хорошо, что я купил чай. У нас его не было.

− Как же у нас кончился чай?

− Догадайся. − Джон положил пакет на стол и скрестил руки на груди, желая увидеть ещё больше готовки в действии. Вероятно, это должно было бы удержать его в течение многих лет, поэтому он намеревался наслаждаться этим.

− Ты, должно быть, прочёл мои мысли. У нас есть печенье на случай если это не...

− Съедобно? Да, к счастью, я тоже их купил.

Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него.

− На случай, если они ей не придутся _по вкусу_. Конечно, они будут съедобны. Рецепты − это не более чем набор пошаговых инструкций, которым может следовать каждый. − Он кивнул на рецепт, лежащий на столе.

− И всё же я не думаю, что ты им следовал. − Джон поднял листок с рецептом, чтобы проверить, а потом почувствовал самодовольство из-за того, что даже он знал, что тесто для сконов не должно скатываться в шарики. Он просмотрел ингредиенты. − Как же мы не заметили, что у нас заканчивается чай? Ты убедился, что яйца были свежими, а сливки − нет?

Шерлок переводил взгляд с Джона на холодильник и духовку ровно столько, чтобы он был уверен, что тот этого не сделал.

− Я бы что-нибудь учуял. Всё будет хорошо.

Джон что-то промычал и склонил голову набок.

− Ты что, мне не доверяешь?

− Я уже открывал дверцу холодильника и видел, что на меня смотрит отрубленная голова. Так что, хотя я доверяю тебе свою жизнь, Шерлок, ты действительно не можешь винить меня за то, что я не могу полностью доверить тебе готовку.

Шерлок пожал плечом.

− Справедливо.

Джон наблюдал, как тот налил в миску моющее средство, налил в неё воды, вымыл руки, вытер их насухо, отряхнул ладони, словно после тяжёлого трудового дня, и пошел прочь от духовки.

− Шерлок?

− Да?

− Не мог бы ты _поставить_ их в духовку?

− А! − Шерлок схватил противень и открыл дверцу духовки.

− Погоди, здесь действительно сказано, что тесто сначала нужно охладить.

− Не надо. Вот почему я положил их в эти формочки, чтобы они не растекались.

− Я даже не знал, что у нас есть такие формочки... − раздался смешок, когда Джон сложил кусочки пазла вместе. − Тебе пришлось позаимствовать их у миссис Хадсон, не так ли?

− И муку тоже. И разрыхлитель. Корицу. И ещё кое-что. − Он махнул рукой, словно отгоняя муху. − Я думаю, она просто счастлива от мысли, что кто-то сделает что-то для неё для разнообразия.

− Ну да, конечно. Ну, она сказала, что будет здесь минут через двадцать, и это было, вероятно, десять минут назад.

Шерлок сунул сконы в духовку, а потом решил немного сдвинуть противень. Он с шипением отдёрнул руку. 

− Чёрт возьми!

− С тобой все в порядке? − Джон закрыл дверцу духовки и взял Шерлока за запястье.

− Прикоснулся к боку.

Джон прижался губами к покрасневшей костяшке пальца Шерлока, а затем слегка пососал его, как если бы это был его собственный палец. Он смочил его языком, а затем подул на него тонкой струйкой воздуха, чтобы охладить.

В середине этого момента он понял, что натворил.

Сработал инстинкт. Он обращался с рукой Шерлока так же, как со своей собственной. Это его мало удивило. Они сошлись почти сразу, и чем дольше Джон жил здесь, тем сильнее его тянуло к Шерлоку. Он старался не думать об этом слишком сильно или слишком долго, не уверенный, что анализировать это и беспокоиться об этом было здоровым способом провести время.

Впрочем, теперь, когда он, не раздумывая, обслюнявил руку Шерлока, к этому вопросу стоило бы вернуться, когда представится такая возможность.

У Шерлока отвисла челюсть, когда он уставился на Джона, прикрыв глаза. Джон продолжал выдувать тонкую, тугую струю воздуха на влажную кожу. Он ведь уже совершил преступление, не так ли? Он полагал, что должен был остановиться, возможно, изобразить ужас из-за того, что сделал что-то настолько интимное и откровенно неуместное, но он этого не сделал. Следующие несколько мгновений, вероятно, будут неловкими, и его чувство вины только усугубит ситуацию.

Когда кожа высохла, он осторожно отпустил руку Шерлока.

− Всё ещё горит?

Шерлок не отвечал в течение неловко долгого момента, пока он продолжал смотреть.

− Немного.

Джон осторожно просунул его руку под кран и открыл холодную воду. 

− Я не думаю, что у нас есть лёд, но если понадобится, это могут быть замороженные овощи. По крайней мере, у миссис Хадсон.

Он держал пальцы Шерлока под струёй воды, думая всё это время, что _тот взрослый человек, который может сделать это сам, можно отпустить его, но он этого не сделал_.

− Лучше? − спросил он, наконец отпустив его.

Шерлок издал неопределённый звук, а затем выключил воду и потряс рукой, плеснув водой на столешницу.

− Я... х-м-м... извиняюсь, кстати. Просто инстинкт.

− Инстинкт? − спросил Шерлок спокойным и ровным голосом, в котором не слышалось никакого обвинения. − Засовывать пальцы людей в рот?

Джон вздохнул. Может быть, это будет ужасно неловко, что бы он ни говорил.

− Не _людей_ , нет.

− Только мои?

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но потом покачал головой, не зная, что сказать, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию.

− Ты установил таймер для этих сконов? − Он изучил листок бумаги с рецептом, и только потом сообразив, что это почерк миссис Хадсон, поставил таймер духовки на несколько минут меньше, чем требовал рецепт.

Шерлок подул на свой палец, потом протянул руку к Джону, и выражение его лица было почти таким же, как тогда, когда он пытался раскрыть убийство. 

− Когда ты это делаешь, я чувствую себя лучше.

− Когда я...

− Да.

Джон взял Шерлока за руку и наклонился, чтобы подуть ему на костяшки пальцев.

Выражение лица Шерлока сменилось с выражения при разгадывания загадок на то, которое Джон замечал, когда Шерлок наблюдал за ним из другого конца комнаты, или когда сидел рядом с ним в машине или в ресторане. Его взгляд был знакомым, успокаивающим, будто тот смотрел на что-то, что ему было дорого. На чо-то, за чем он хотел следить.

Джон списал это на принятие желаемого за действительное, когда начал думать в этом направлении. Но теперь, когда Шерлок смотрел на него прищуренными глазами, с припорошенными мукой ресницами, Джон понял, что он видел и знал правду этих взглядов с самого начала, даже если не мог признаться в этом самому себе.

Казалось, теперь не было никаких причин делать что-либо, кроме того, что казалось правильным, поэтому он снова прижался губами к костяшкам пальцев Шерлока, дразня кожу языком, прежде чем подуть на неё.

− Она не собирается покрываться волдырями.

− Как ты можешь говорить?

− Я доктор. Неужели ты мне не доверяешь? − Он ухмыльнулся Шерлоку и прижался губами к костяшке, которую не обожгло, а потом к ладони Шерлока и к внутренней стороне его запястья.

− Я верю тебе, − прошептал Шерлок.

− Хорошо. Ты должен верить. − Джон улыбнулся ему и, отбросив всякую осторожность, шагнул вперёд и поцеловал его. Он быстро выдохнул прямо в рот Шерлоку. − Просто на случай, если ты обожжёшь губы. Или ещё что-нибудь.

− Хорошая мысль, − сказал Шерлок, положив руки на плечи Джона. − Нельзя быть слишком осторожным.

− Нет, ожоги могут быть серьёзными...

Поцелуй Шерлока не дал ему договорить. Шагнув ближе, Джон развернул их, и Шерлок оказался спиной к стойке. Он оторвался от губ Шерлока, чтобы провести губами вдоль его подбородка. Затем послышался голос миссис Хадсон, сопровождаемый быстрым стуком в дверь и скрипом петель. Шерлок откашлялся и сел за стол, а Джон прислонился к стене.

− Мне нравится этот жест, Шерлок, правда, − сказала она, входя с тарелкой в руках, − но я решила пойти и принести немного своих сконов, на случай, если... ну, вы понимаете.

− На случай, если получатся камни, − вставил Джон, − или на вкус как сточная канава?

Миссис Хадсон сморщила нос и кивнула.

− Да.

Шерлок улыбнулся им обоим, прижав язык к внутренней стороне щеки.

− Если мои будут восхитительны, я ожидаю, что их похвалят.

Миссис Хадсон усмехнулась и села, а Джон поставил чайник на плиту. Они разговаривали о всякой всячине и прекрасно проводили время. Сконы Шерлока получились предсказуемо ужасными, но тот из принципа съел один до последней крошки. В какой-то момент миссис Хадсон заметила, что тот потирает розовую костяшку среднего пальца.

− Ты сам себя обжёг, дорогой?

− Ох... немного.

− Тебе надо чем-нибудь смазать руку. Чем-нибудь успокаивающим. − Миссис Хадсон положила по одному скону на каждую тарелку и налила всем ещё по кружке чая.

Шерлок встретился взглядом с Джоном и поднёс костяшки пальцев к губам, подержал их там несколько секунд, пробуя кожу языком.

− Уже сделал, − сказал он с полуулыбкой, которую нацелил на Джона; та была полна обещаний. После того как миссис Хадсон спустится вниз, подумал Джон с лёгким предвкушением, Шерлоку больше не придётся беспокоиться о том, что ему будет скучно.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Скон − небольшого размера британский хлеб быстрого приготовления, традиционно приготовляемый в Шотландии и на юго-западе Англии. Он обычно делается из пшеницы, ячменя или овсянки, с разрыхлителем теста. Скон является обязательной составляющей церемонии так называемого корнуольского или девонширского чая со сливками. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9c/Tea_and_scones.jpg


End file.
